


As long as you're here

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, honestly i don't even remember writing this, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Pricefield one-shot.</p>
<p>“C'mon, you look exhausted. I think you've had enough excitement for one day.”<br/>“I wouldn't mind a little more excitement once we get to your room.” Max suggested with a wink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you're here

**Author's Note:**

> I found this saved on google docs, don't remember writing it. Apparently I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning on February 27.

“So, that happened.”

“Yeah.”

“You okay?”

“I will be as long as you're here.”

“Getting hella mushy on me here, Max.” Chloe chuckled softly as she opened the driver's side door of her rusty pickup and hopping out. Walking around to the vehicle to the passenger side door, she helped a very shaky Max get out without her collapsing to the ground. Which was easier said than done.

“Want me to carry you to my room?” Chloe offered, but Max shook her head.

“It's okay, I can walk.” Max replied, although Chloe was still unconvinced.

“Dude, you literally just deleted a fucking tornado from existance. It's like, the least I could do.” Chloe insisted, still holding firmly onto Max to prevent her from falling over. Despite her tiny frame, she was heavier than she looked. “C'mon, you look exhausted. I think you've had enough excitement for one day.”

“I wouldn't mind a little more excitement once we get to your room.” Max suggested with a wink. Chloe’s eyes widened in realization at what she figured out what Max was implying, both of their faces burning a bright red. 

If anything, Max had gotten a bit more confident. Possibly from saving everyone in town from a devastating tornado. Even though nobody else actually knew that it had been Max who had caused the tornado to simply blink out of existence, other than her and Chloe.

“We'll make it upstairs a lot faster if I carry you.” Chloe replied a bit hastily as she opened the front door. “Are you sure you'd be up for that, though? Like, I mean, with me?”

“Chloe… I've never been so sure of anything in my life.” Max assured her with a tender kiss on the nose, letting Chloe scoop her up and carry her up the stairs. Both of their faces were flushed a vibrant red, and Chloe couldn't help but grin stupidly as she hefted Max up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they do the do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
